Relationship between kaz and skylar (skaz)
by VisionMind
Summary: Kaz and Skylar have been hanging out together a lot lately without Oliver. But Skylar likes Kaz and he likes Skylar what will this lead to a start of a new relationship or the start of something else. This is my first story tell me what you think of it.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own rights and ownership and you know the rest

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

* * *

AT MIGHTY MED

"Hey Kaz" said the brunette beauty cheerfully. "Oh hey Skylar" replied Kaz."So what are you doing?" asked Skylar."I'm trying to to find a wedding gift for Oliver's mom and Horace's wedding". "Just buy Horace a watch with a bridge on it and Bridget a golden bracelet" answered Skylar. "Yea you're right thanks Skylar, and I know just the right place to find something like that" said the pretty boy. Gla.. She was cut off by Kaz. " Hey do you want to come?" Asked Kaz. " Sure i have nothing else to do" replied Skylar. But what Kaz doesn't know is that she has a crush on him, so she's been hoping to get some alone time and maybe get to know him a little better. She smile as she followed Kaz to the exit.

SOMEWHERE IN THE CITY OF PHILADELPHIA

"Were here.. Finally we have 1 hour and 45 minutes to look for what we need before the store closes" Said Kaz trying to catch his breath. Skylar was laughing loud but only loud enough so only Kaz could here. "What's so funny Skylar" asked Kaz as he opened the door for her. "It's funny that your out of breath since we were walking for 30 min and 20 of those minutes were by bus". "Hey thats not fair I'm just tired thats all, I didn't get much sleep last night cause Oliver kept me up all night" Said Kaz. "Yeah sure" said the super heroine beauty sarcastically. "Where is Oliver anyway?" asked Skylar. "Oh he's with his mom,Horace, and Alan, trying on suit and dresses, man i feel bad for him" Answered Kaz. "Me too i can't believe Horace and Bridget are getting married" Said Skylar. "Yeah, well lets get this over with" Said Kaz. After 35 minutes they found what they were looking, they grabbed it , but not before they're hand brushed each other , Kaz flinched and pulled his hand back quickly, Skylar looked at him in confusion and asked "What's wrong". He replied "No..Nothings wrong lets just go and pay for these" trying to change the subject. Katz really liked Skylar but could never ask her out because of Oliver. On the way back Skylar and Kaz have gotten to know each other better and know things they've never told anyone, finally they got to there stop and walked the bus, they went there ways to there home but not before a goodbye Skylar and Kaz hugged each other goodbye which lasted a little to long and Skylar loved every second of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Kaz and Skylar were talking when Oliver finally showed up at Mighty Med. He looked like Hell, like he didn't get any sleep. Kaz and Skylar walked toward him. and Kaz said " Hey buddy you okay, cause you look like shit have you gotten any sleep". Oliver replied "No.. Haven't... Slept...For.. h-ho" and he fell asleep. Kaz asked Skylar if he could help him carry Oliver to a place where he can have some rest and she agreed. After they place him down Kaz asked Skylar if she wants to hang out. She said Yes. So they left Mighty Med and went to the movies, they got out the theater laughing about the movie since it was a comedy, Kaz checked his phone and saw he has 5 missed calls and 2 voicemails from Oliver. He listened to the voicemails and it was basic telling hime to call him back and whatever, Kaz turned to tell Skylar that Oliver was worried about them but when he did she wasn't there, then he heard her scream he went running toward the sound and found that she was surrounded by villains. He called them out "Hey leave her alone", they looked at him and started to walk towards him, he looked around for weapons grabbed a pipe and started to attack, he was going good and Skylar was in awe to see that he can fight and defend himself, but that need when Kaz was thrown off balance and thrown against a brick wall, the villains were gonna finish him but thats when they heard people coming, so they left. Skylar ran to where Kaz was and saw that he was badly hurt she started to cry when she saw the blood, the police came and Skylar went with Kaz to the hospital after she called Oliver to tell hime what happened she went to Kaz and told him that Oliver was on his way. She started crying thinking that he could've died saving her. Thats when she noticed that he cares about her, she told Kaz about her crush on him thinking that he may not know, but he heard all of it and Skylar went and kissed him on the lips, and pulled back and Oliver came through the door and Skylar was glad he didn't see what she just did. He said his hello and told Skylar that everything will be alright hopefully. Oliver fell asleep waiting to see if Kaz will wake up, while Skylar was awake but slowly drifting off to sleep, she fell asleep holding Kaz's hand. Kaz woke up a few minutes later to see Oliver and Skylar there and saw the Skylar was holding his hand he smiled and went back to sleep knowing that Skylar felt the same way about him as he did to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating this story I've been busy with high school you know so yea. Im going to leave you with this chapter ill try to make it long enough before my trip to Boston. So Enjoy :)

 **THE DAY AFTER THE HOSPITAL**

Skylar woke up the next day to see that she was still holding Kaz's hand she went to let go but then Kaz's hand gripped her hand softly when she looked up she saw Kaz looking down at her and smiling. She smilled back, she said " Oh my god Kaz you're awake,are you ok?" she lay her had on his chest. He flinched " Ow", Skylar took her hand of his chest "Sorry", Kaz replied " It's alright , to answer your question yes im okay but im still have some bit of pain". Skylar "Oh okay thats good want me to get you some pain killers?" she asked. "Yea pass me two of them please". Skylar passed Kaz the painkillers and some water so he could swallow them down, but when she gave Kaz the water bottle they're hands touch she quickly withdrew trying to hide her blush. Kaz looked at her when she withdrew her hand he swallowed his pain killers and knew that there was a connection between them he just had to find a way to make her admit it while he was still conscious. So he promised himself that tomorrow he will ask Skylar on an actual date this time and hopefully nothing will go wrong.

* * *

 **Update: I'm thinking of making Oliver OOC or like a character that will appear but not most of the time only because i dont want to lose focus of the story,the main focus**

* * *

 **MONDAY 3 MONTHS TILL HORACE AND BRIDGET'S WEDDING**

Kaz entered Mighty Med as usual on weekdays Hey greeted everyone, he just passed right through them he was looking for Skylar so that he could ask her out on an official date. After a 2 minutes of scanning the room and running through the hospital he finally found her in the training room where all the exercise equipment was at talking to Oliver, he felt a bit of jealousy but it was only because he knew that Oliver might ask Skylar out on a date before walked up to Skylar and Oliver and just started talking, then Oliver asked Skylar out "Hey Sky do you wanna go out on a date with me?". Kaz looked at Skylar and Skylar looked at Kaz, they were both hoping that one of them would do something. Skylar was the one to break " I'm sorry Oliver I can't I like someone else", Kaz in his mind was saying thank you. Oliver responded " Oh Ok thanks for being honest wtih me". He walked away with defeat but didn't show, Oliver said " See you later Kaz". "Sure buddy" Kaz responded feeling happy for himeself and sad for his friend. Kaz " Hey are you okay?". Skylar "Yea I just feel bad for him because i said no but i like someone else" Kaz said "Well come on I'll take you out for the afternoon"


End file.
